Little Struggle
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Semua hal memang membutuhkan perjuangan, kan? Termasuk saat berusaha mendapatkan hati seseorang-hatiku. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha lebih keras hingga segala jenis obat yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dirimu seorang. Mendekatlah dan dekap aku di dadamu. Jelaskan bahwa semua ini akan berlalu./KakaSaku/AU


**Little Struggle**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Semua hal memang membutuhkan perjuangan, kan? Termasuk saat berusaha mendapatkan hati seseorang—hatiku. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha lebih keras hingga segala jenis obat yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dirimu seorang. Mendekatlah dan dekap aku di dadamu. Jelaskan bahwa semua ini akan berlalu./KakaSaku/AU**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 8.047**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Aku meringkuk di dalam kamar. Mendengar berbagai macam benda berjatuhan. Vas bunga terjatuh. Pecah hingga berkeping. Hancur. Mungkin bukan terjatuh. Ayahku yang melemparnya._

" _Kau ini bodoh? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membereskan barang-barangku? Hah? Jawab aku! Di mana dokumenku kini?!" bentak suara itu._

 _Sekarang yang kulakukan hanyalah diam dan menutup kedua telingaku. Memejamkan kedua mata dan berharap ini hanya satu dari seluruh mimpi buruk yang pernah datang menyapa. Semua akan berlalu._

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Kenangan yang datang semalaman membuatku resah. Aku memilih pergi ke sebuah kafe kecil kesukaanku di dekat kampus, setidaknya aku tidak boleh stress di kampus. Biasanya menikmati teh bisa menurunkan tingkat stresku.

Seperti biasa aku memesan teh _camomile_ dan beberapa _mini cake_ lalu duduk di sebuah meja tersisa. Teh Jerman itu selalu berhasil membuatku lebih nyaman.

Saat tehku datang kulihat seseorang yang kukenal masuk. Seorang Hatake Kakashi. Ia terlihat menoleh ke sekeliling. Tak ada kursi kosong sama sekali.

"Hatake- _sensei_ , kau boleh duduk di sini jika kau mau." tawarku ramah. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud sesuatu."

Aku tahu seorang Hatake Kakashi adalah sosok yang amat terkenal. Aku ragu dia mengingatku karena aku hanya mengikuti satu mata kuliahnya tahun lalu. Mungkin hanya empat sampai enam pertemuan.

"Terima kasih." tanpa banyak kata ia duduk di seberangku. Memesan kopi _expresso_ dan sebuah roti panggang berisi potongan daging asap. Agak aneh mengingat roti itu memiliki rasa yang tidak normal—banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Kombinasi yang kurang harmonis. Komposisi yang dibuatnya kurang pas di lidah.

Yeah, mengingat itu pesanan guruku, mungkin ia tidak suka manis dan tidak memiliki banyak pilihan.

"Kau terlihat sering datang." sapaannya membuatku menoleh.

"Oh, ya. Aku sangat suka minum teh. Kebiasaan yang sulit kuhilangkan." jelasku singkat, lalu terkekeh kecil. Aku kaget ia akan menyapaku. Dan lebih kaget lagi karena ia tahu aku terbiasa datang ke sini.

"Bukan kebiasaan buruk. Tidak ada yang perlu kau hilangkan. Teh memiliki anti-oksidan yang baik bagi tubuh kita. Tingkat kafeinnya juga lebih rendah dari kopi." ucapnya sembari menoleh pada pelayan yang menaruh pesanannya. Ia menyesap kopi pahit itu sedikit.

"Ya. Mungkin." balasku singkat. Bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dia mengatakan kalau kafein teh lebih rendah dari kopi tapi ia memilih kopi.

"Tapi aku tetap lebih suka kopi." jelasnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. Tentu saja. "Sepertinya kau harus mengurangi asupan kafein ke dalam tubuhmu, Hata−"

"Kakashi." potongnya membuatku sedikit kaget. "Cukup 'Kakashi' saja."

"Baiklah." aku tersenyum agak kaku. Menghabiskan tehku dengan cepat. Kulambaikan tanganku ke arah pelayan. Meminta _bill_. "Kurasa aku duluan."

"Oh ya, kau tak usah membayar. Anggap saja tanda terima kasihku kau telah memberikan tempat duduk padaku."

"Tidak usah, Hat—maksudku Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri." tolakku halus.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan." Saat pelayan datang ke tempatku, Kakashi langsung angkat bicara. "Aku yang bayar bersama _bill_ -ku."

" _Sensei_." aku memanggilnya dengan sedikit penekanan. Berusaha mencegahnya. Namun pelayan itu segera mengangguk dan kembali pergi.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit, Kakashi- _sensei_." Aku segera berlalu meski ia terlihat seolah hendak mengomentariku lagi.

Sikapnya yang terlalu ramah membuatku merasa aneh. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ada sebuah rasa enggan dan tertekan terselip diantara degupan janggal itu. Aku tidak suka ini. Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengela napas panjang demi menenangkan diriku sendiri dan mulai berjalan ke kamar sewaku di dekat sini. Semoga saja ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku benci ini.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Kemarin aku bertemu Haruno Sakura. Gadis pendiam yang kutemui beberapa kali di sebuah mata kuliahku tahun lalu. Entahlah, menurutku dia unik.

Saat seluruh mahasiswa berburu mendekatiku setidaknya agar mendapat nilai bagus, ia malah menjauh saat aku justru ada di depan matanya. Kabur dan meninggalkanku.

Jika saja mungkin ia menemaniku hingga pesananku habis kemarin, aku mungkin akhirnya akan berpikir ia sama saja dengan yang lain. Berpura-pura tidak tertarik namun pada akhirnya ia akan senang menemaniku. Namun ternyata tidak. Ia justru pamit saat pesananku bahkan belum separuhnya habis.

Hal yang membuat Haruno Sakura terlihat lebih misterius.

Tadi pagi aku mengamatinya di perpustakaan. Diantara cela-cela buku di rak, aku mengintipnya sedang mencari referensi entah untuk tugas apa. Namun saat ia datang ke tempat persembunyianku, aku berpura-pura membuka sebuah buku yang dengan cerobohnya kubuka secara terbalik.

Entah kenapa aku seakan menjadi sosok yang bodoh. Untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini?

Sekarang aku tidak memutuskan pandanganku pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu di pojok kantin untuk mahasiswa dengan sebuah paket bento di depannya. Ia baru saja duduk di sana sekitar seperempat jam yang lalu. Bentonya sudah hampir habis sedangkan makan siangku nyaris masih utuh.

Entah apa juga yang membawaku ke kantin ini. Biasanya para dosen akan lebih senang makan di kafeteria atau di ruangannya masing-masing, bukan di kantin—tempat yang dipenuhi mahasiswa.

Gadis Haruno itu mengangkat pandangannya seolah merasa diawasi. Refleks aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Saat itu juga ia langsung menghabiskan bentonya dengan cepat dan pergi dari tempat itu. dengan berat hati aku tidak bisa menyusulnya karena makananku sendiri masih belum habis.

Jadi untuk apa sebenarnya kulakukan semua ini? Ya. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha menghabiskan makan siang kali ini dengan cepat. Sangat bukan aku sekali.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Saat aku hendak pulang setelah selesai semua mata kuliah, aku melihat Sakura sedang berjalan di dekat parkiran. Aku segera mengerjarnya.

"Hei, kau sibuk akhir minggu ini?" tanyaku.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kurasa aku senggang. Walau aku harus belajar karena banyak sekali tugas, Hatake- _sensei_. Kenapa?"

Setelah mengingat ini masih di area kampus, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menolak panggilan formalnya.

"Aku mengadakan sebuah pesta. Tertarik untuk ikut?" tanyaku lagi senang. Kini aku melah mengikutinya berjalan dan bukannya mengambil mobil di parkiran.

Ia mengernyit dalam. "Pesta?"

"Ya, sebuah perayaan kecil."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa." tolaknya. Senyuman manisnya sempurna menghilang. "Aku sibuk."

Haruno Sakura berusaha berlari menghindar.

"Ayolah, kumohon, sekali saja." ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Hatake- _sensei_." Sakura kini berjalan semakin cepat.

Aku turut berjalan semakin cepat. "Ayolah, tidak banyak yang diundang."

"Justru karena tidak banyak yang diundang." kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah memintaku untuk mengerti.

"Apa ini karena aku 10 tahun lebih tua darimu?"

Kini Sakura berhenti dan menatapku kecewa sebelum berlari kencang menjauhiku. Meski ia berlari, sebagai lelaki aku tentu bisa dengan mudah kembali menyusulnya.

"Hei, dengarkan, Sakura. Ini permintaan sepupuku, Hinata."

Kini ia terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku terpaksa berbohong. Meski aku tidak berbohong mengenai ia sepupuku.

"Tapi marga kalian berbeda." selidik Sakura.

"Ibu Hinata dan Ibuku itu kakak beradik."

"Sungguh? Hinata yang memintaku?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ya. Kau ingat ia ulang tahun akhir pekan ini, kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Sakura meski terlihat masih enggan.

Hatiku bersorak menang. "Aku jemput pukul tujuh?" tawarku ramah.

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Baiklah." memintanya untuk ikut pesta ini saja sudah setengah mati, aku tidak mau ia berubah pikiran hanya karena aku memaksa untuk menjemputnya. "Acara mulai pukul 10. Kau pernah datang ke rumah Hinata, kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat. Tanpa berpamitan, gadis itu berbalik meninggalkanku. Setelah ia hilang di tikungan, aku baru kembali ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilku dengan senyuman terkembang.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Akhirnya tiba saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Setelah memberitahukan rencananya pada Hinata, Kakashi segera menatap refleksinya di depan cermin. Dengan setelan kemeja biru tua dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ia terlihat lebih santai. Kini ia merasa beruntung memakai masker, ia tidak perlu lagi mematut fisiknya.

Seperti biasa ia mengenakan _softlens_ hitam di kedua matanya. Di sebelah lainnya hanya digunakan agar kedua irisnya sewarna dan tidak terlihat aneh karena−mungkin−terlihat lebih menonjol.

Hatake satu itu memang selalu memakai _softlens_ karena kedua irisku berbeda warna. Ia ingin menghindari pandangan miring masyarakat, ia memilih menyembunyikannya.

"Kakashi, Sakura sudah datang." Ucap Hinata membuat pria itu menoleh dan segera keluar tanpa menyahut 'pembawa berita' yang berjasa itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum, ia tahu sepupunya itu memiliki rasa terhadap temannya.

"Hai, Sakura." sapa Kakashi. Gadis itu cantik sekali dengan sebuah _mini dress_ berlengan tiga perempat berwarna _pink_. "Kau cantik."

Sakura tidak merespon lebih. Ia hanya menolehka pandangannya, menyembuyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi porselen itu. "Di mana Hinata?"

"Oh, dia masih berias. Kau tunggu saja." jawab pria itu ramah.

 _Make up_ tipis yang dipakai gadis di depannya semakin membuat Kakashi kagum. Bahkan hanya ulasan tipis itu kini sosoknya seakan berubah menjadi seorang malaikat cantik.

"Kau tidak tersesat, kan?" tanya Kakashi berbasa-basi yang kemudian hanya ditanggapi gelengan pelan. Sakura seoah tidak berminat pada pria itu.

"Syukurlah." balas Kakashi berusaha tertawa kecil dan mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana kuliahmu akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau kesulitan sesuatu? Perlu bantuanku."

"Kuliahku baik-baik saja." nada suaranya benar-benar dingin dan menolak Kakashi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?" kini pria berambut perak itu tertawa. "Kau kan murid paling cerdas di kelasku. Aku bangga sekali pernah mengajar orang sepertimu."

Sakura menoleh lagi. Menghindari kontak mata. Kakashi menggodanya selama sisa pesta. Tidak banyak ia berbincang dengan Hinata karena gurunya itu seolah menghalanginya.

Pesta berjalan meriah meskipun saat ini Sakura tidak begitu menikmatinya. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa menyendiri. Ia hanya sendiri. Hinata tidak termasuk teman dekatnya, sebenarnya. Entah kenapa ia malah mengundangnya, mungkin itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa Hinata yang datang dengan gaun berwarna putih berhiaskan warna lavender di beberapa sisi.

"Hai, Hinata. Kau cantik sekali." Pujiku setengah basa-basi.

Ia tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sungguh datang." Ucap Hinata lagi. Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Ya, ada yang memaksaku."

Gadis berambut indigo itu tertawa kecil. "Aku yang menyuruhnya mengajakmu."

Setidaknya yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura adalah Kakashi tidak berdusta padanya. Hah, tentu saja sosok itu akan pintar mengatur rencana. Pria selalu melakukan banyak hal hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, kan?

"Yah, dia nyaris saja tidak mau." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura hanya mendengus dan melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan kurang sukanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mau diajak oleh guru paedofil sepertinya."

Kakashi terlihat tersentak dan berusaha membela diri. "Hei, aku tidak paedofil."

"Tidakkah kau pikir saat kau sudah berumur 10 tahun—kelas 4 di sekolah dasar, kau menyukai seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir. Astaga. Apa lagi itu namanya, heh?"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hinata bahkan sudah menjaga jarak dan menyapa bebrapa tamu lain. Enggan terlibat.

"Hei, lalu apa yang kau pikir dengan pasangan yang berbeda 15 tahu, hm?"

Sakura seolah memasang tampang berpikir. "Yah… itu memang lebih paedofil darimu. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Kakashi mengerang kesal.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan apa pun padamu." Kata Kakashi seolah membuat Sakura sadar. Kakashi menyeringai. "Benar, kan?"

Ya. Dia benar. Kakashi sama sekali belum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya memberi kesimpulan sepihak karena Kakashi dengan gigih mendekatinya.

Kakashi hanya duduk di kafe dengannya, membayar minuman yang dipesannya untuk berterima kasih, makan di kantin, dan juga menyampaikan undangan Hinata untuknya. Lalu di mana bagian 'aku menyukaimu, Sakura' yang Kakashi gambarkan?

Tidak ada.

Sakura harus menunduk dalam demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang memenuhi pipinya. Kakashi benar.

"Paedofil." Ledek Sakura dengan keras kepala. "Kalau kau bukan paedofil, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanyanya kesal mulai kehilangan logika.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Kakashi masih menantang mahasiswinya itu.

"Debaran itu, rasa sakit, curiga… semua senyuman yang kau berikan. Kenapa… kenapa kau memenuhi otakku?! Paedofil!" seru Sakura mulai menarik perhatian beberapa orang.

Hinata memberi kode untuk berbicara di dalam.

Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam dan masuk ke kamar Hinata di lantai dua.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan kini, Paedofil!" seru Sakura mengelak.

"Satu, aku bukan paedofil." Ia masih membela diri. "Semua orang mendengarkanmu di bawah."

Bahu Sakura berguncang pelan. Kakashi tergoda untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Paedofil." Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh.

"Kedua, jika kau ingin penjelasan, ya, aku menyukaimu." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Pergilah kau."

Kakashi masih belum melepaskannya. "Lalu apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua _emerald_ yang menawan itu.

 _Plak!_

Sakura menampar pipi Kakashi. Memang tidak ada bekas merah di pipinya—atau mungkin tidak terlihat, tapi tamparan itu membekas dalam benaknya.

"Lakukan lagi. Lakukan hingga kau puas. Tampar aku. Pukul aku. Asal jangan pernah kau membenciku."

Bahu Sakura semakin berguncang. Poni merah mudanya menutupi ekspresi yang sedang ia pasang.

"Bodoh." Bisiknya. "Menyebalkan, paedofil, pengganggu, enyah kau dasar guru paedofil. Berhenti menggangguku. Apa salahku hingga kau mengikutiku, hah?!"

Sakura berbalik dan berlari memecah keheningan. Lalu ia berlari ke luar rumah Hinata. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang.

 _Tiiiiiinnnnn….._

"Sakura!" dan Kakashi menyelamatkannya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menjatuhkan sosok itu dalam pelukannya.

Sopir truk itu memakinya karena tidak hati-hati.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Entah kenapa pikirannya sempat _blank_ karena kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat. Sungguh ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Kakashi membawanya ke dalam mobil. Ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Tidak ada gunanya berkeras kepala untuk pulang sendiri selarut ini.

" _Arigatou_." Bisik Sakura lemah.

"Oh, jadi putri kita ini sudah sadar sekarang." Ledek Kakashi.

Sakura menunduk dalam. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa menyesal telah memaki Kakashi.

"Maaf."

Kini gurunya itu hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf aku juga berlebihan."

"Tidak sepatutnya aku memaki _sensei_ -ku sendiri."

Kakashi kini terkekeh demi mencairkan suasana. "Aku bukan _sensei_ -mu lagi dalam setahun terakhir. Dan aku juga tidak ingin hanya sekedar menjadi _sensei_ -mu."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Sakura dan Kakashi membiarkan keheningan merajai sesaat.

"Belok kanan dan 100 meter dari sana itulah kamar sewaku."

Kakashi mengernyit. "Kau tidak tinggal bersama dengan keluargamu?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Enggan melanjutkan.

" _Arigatou_." Ucapnya sebelum turun dari mobil.

Kakashi mungkin menyadari bahwa ia melihat ada yang berbeda. Namun saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ia sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui rahasia gadis itu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku tersenyum mengingat beberapa kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin memang merupakan kejadian yang menyebalkan, namun kalau dipikir-pikir, itu juga bisa dianggap lucu.

Entah kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin saat bersama Sasuke atau Naruto. Namun itu sungguh sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah apa yang membuatku seyakin itu, namun semuanya jelas terasa tidak sama.

Aku dan Sasuke mau pun Naruto berteman sejak kecil. Itu yang membuatku beberapa kali tertawa jika mengenang saat-saat menyenangkan bersama mereka. Tapi Kakashi? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya satu tahun yang lalu sebagai guruku di sebuah universitas di mana tempatku menimba ilmu.

Terkadang aku merasa ini salah karena melanggar norma antara mahasiswa dan gurunya. Namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri. Ialah yang beberapa kali terakhir membuat bibir ini tersenyum sesaat sebelum tidur.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan atas takdir yang _Kami_ buat?

Hal yang sering aku lakukan adalah menghindari sosoknya di kampus. Lalu apa? Menjaganya dalam benakku. Menajamkan memoriku tentangnya setiap saat.

Aku seolah tidak bisa berpikir. Ia mengacaukan segalanya. Kelogisanku, pikiranku, batinku, akal sehatku, dan segalanya. Namun ialah yang menimbulkan senyuman itu. Aku bisa apa?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Akhir-akhir ini Kakashi- _sensei_ sering sekali menghubungiku. Aku curiga Hinata memberikan nomorku pada pria itu. Atau mungkin mereka memang sudah berkomplotan sejak awal. Beberapa kali ia bahkan meneleponku hanya untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak jelas.

Kemarin malam setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas ia meneleponku dan mengajak makan malam di rumahnya. Aku menolak dengan alasan nenekku sakit dan aku akan pergi selama dua hari. Aku lebih baik bolos sementara daripada menuruti keinginan dosen menyebalkan itu. Kuharap gadis indigo tersebut tidak seceroboh itu untuk memberikan alamatku pada pria paedofil berambut perak yang menyebalkan itu.

Semoga saja dua hari setelah ini ia akan sadar bahwa semuanya percuma.

Sial. Aku lupa belanja mingguan.

Akhirnya aku memilih pergi ke sebuah _mini market_ dekat sini. Seharusnya aku melakukannya kemarin. Ini hari Senin. Guru berambut perak itu seolah menyita segala kewarasanku. Aku tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih karena sudah tersulut emosi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa bahan makanan, aku berjalan ke rumahku. Melewati jalan lain yang kuketahui. Entahlah, rasanya menyenangkan untuk melalui jalan yang berbeda setiap kali pergi ke mana pun.

Aku menyusuri lorong itu. mungkin setelah ini aku akan memasak. Yang paling mudah untuk orang kelaparan adalah nasi goreng. Selain prosesnya yang cepat, variasinya pun banyak.

Beberapa orang yang seolah mengikutiku di belakang membuatku berjalan lebih cepat. Melihat mereka berjalan lebih cepat juga membuatku yakin mereka memang mengincarku. Aku mulai berlari kecil.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku mengambil beberapa kali belokan dan berharap bisa mengecoh mereka. Dengan cepat kuambil ponselku dengan tangan bergetar. Menelepon siapa pun.

"Kumohon.. aku takut. Ada yang mengejarku. Siapa saja.. tolong aku." ucapku nyaris putus asa. Suaraku bergetar ketakutan.

" _Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"_ suara Kakashi di seberang sana membuatku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Bahkan hanya sekedar rasa kesalku padanya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , ada yang mengejarku… tolongg.." aku kini sungguh berlari. Napasku terengah. "Aku takuuttt…"

" _Kau di mana, Sakura?"_ tanya Kakashi. Aku berusaha menjawab sebelum aku dikepung dan membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Seseorang di belakangku mengambil ponselku dan melemparnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku tidak punya apa-apa!" bentakku parau.

 _Kami_ , demi segala yang kumiliki, aku ingin Kakashi di sini untuk pertama kalinya. Aku merasa lemah.

"Kenapa kau lari? Kita hanya ingin bersenang-senang." ucap seorang pria bergigi tajam. Aku menoleh waspada mereka berdua yang terus mendekatiku. Berusaha menjaga jarak walau aku tahu percuma.

Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk mengingat beberapa gerakan yang pernah kutonton dalam film karate. Mungkin saja akan bekerja.

"Menjauhlah!" bentakku.

"Oh, jangan bercanda." kini seorang pria berambut _orange_ tertawa. "Gadis pemarah lagi. Ayolah, mari kita bermain sedikit permainan. Kau jangan galak-galak, ya."

"Jangan dekati aku!" bentakku menendang perut pria _piercing_ itu dan berusaha kabur. Namun sayang, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku dan membanting tubuhku ke dinding. Menghimpit tubuhku.

Cengkraman kencangnya di tanganku membuatku meringis. Lalu ia meraih sebelah tanganku yang lainnya. Menggenggam kedua tanganku erat dengan sebelah tangan kirinya. Menahan tepat di atas kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Air mataku perlahan mengalir. Kini ia mencekikku dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan…" bisikku lemah.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kasar padamu, berhenti memberontak." aku menggeleng. Masih berusaha bertahan. Meyakinkan diriku.

 _Kami-sama_ … kali ini saja, aku memohon agar siapa pun bisa menemaniku. Aku sekarang sadar jika aku seolah membutuhkan seorang penjaga.

"Mengeroyok perempuan? Lemah sekali." sinis sebuah suara yang amat kukenal.

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk. Harapan.

"Hah, lihat pria sok jagoan ini."

"Hajar, Pain." pria bergigi tajam itu menyemangati. Pria bernama Pain itu melepaskanku. Aku masih berusaha untuk memertahankan tubuhku untuk tetap berdiri meski kakiku gemetar. Bersandar pada dinding lorong kecil itu.

"Preman lemah seperti kalian seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dunia."

Kesinisannya untuk pertama kali ini saja membuatku senang.

Sesosok lain kini muncul dari belakang pria berambut putih yang tadi menyemangati kawannya.

"Jadi apa yang telah membuat Sakuraku takut, hah?" gertaknya dengan tatapan berkilat tajam.

Melihat dua lawan yang setara kedua berandalan itu berdecih lalu pergi berlari ke sebuah lorong. Aku nyaris saja terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menahanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum. Mengangguk.

"Apa sakit?" tanya pria itu menunjuk leherku yang membiru dan pergelangan tanganku yang memerah.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Terima kasih. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Aku khawatir saat melihatmu sekilas berlari di lorong tadi." ucapnya. Dia memang sahabatku sejak kecil. "Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku lagi jika kau mau. Ini berbahaya, kau tahu. Jangan pernah lewati lorong ini. Berbahaya. Ayo, aku antar pulang."

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak berhutang pada keluargamu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Kakashi mendekatiku dengan berlari kecil dari arah yang berlainan dengan Sasuke. "Sakura." Ia memelukku erat. Sasuke mundur mendapati Kakashi lebih agresif dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Aku meremas kemejanya. Merasa senang ia di sini.

"Kakashi… Kakashi…" gumamku memanggilkan namanya. Berusaha menyampaikan seluruh ketakutanku sebelumnya. Entah apa yang merasukiku kini. Kakiku kini kembali bergetar membuat ia semakin mendekapku erat. Menopang tubuhku agar aku tidak terjerembab di tanah.

Sasuke menatapku dan Kakashi bergantian, seakan ia berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu hal penting yang sempat ia lewatkan. Ia menepuk pundak Kakashi.

"Jaga sahabatku baik-baik, _Sensei_." ucapan Sasuke membuatku kaget. "Jangan biarkan ia lepas dari pandanganmu lagi."

Ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kami.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha." ucap Kakashi tulus. "Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Tenang saja."

Tak ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Namun aku tahu. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Tak ada yang bisa merubah hal itu.

"Kuharap begitu."

"Kakashi- _sensei_." panggilku. Ia menatapku lembut. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

Aku masih meremas kemejanya. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." ucapku tulus.

Sosok Sasuke hilang di tikungan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." bisik pria itu.

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Entah kenapa aku merasa terlindungi. Aku seakan bergantung padanya. Hidupku bergantung pada sosok ini. Entah apa jadinya jika saja ia—dan Sasuke—tidak datang.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku mencari ponselku yang tadi dilempar Pain.

"Sial." gerutuku.

"Mencari sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi seolah menawarkan bantuan.

"Ponselku… jatuh ke gorog-gorong."

Ia malah tertawa kecil. "Tenanglah. Nanti aku belikan yang baru untukmu."

Entah kenapa aku seakan lupa kalau minggu-minggu ini berlalu menyebalkan hanya karena Hatake satu ini. Kini yang kurasakan hanya tenang.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula tidak ada yang merasa menghubungiku adalah hal yang cukup penting untuk dilakukan." gurauku.

Kini ia seolah memberi tatapan tidak terima. "Lalu jika kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengemis rasa kasihan mereka?"

Ah, dia benar. Aku menunduk seolah baru saja dimarahi olehnya. Apa dia belajar kesinisan itu dari Sasuke? Sasukelah sosok paling sinis yang pernah kukenal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, _Sensei._ "

Ia hanya menggeleng dan membisikkan bahwa ia berjanji akan membelikanku ponsel baru. Apa aku bisa menolak? Tentu tidak. Terkadang permintaan lelaki adalah mutlak. Kau akan mati jika menolaknya—hanya perumpamaan.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela napas berat. Pesan masuk seolah tak henti-hentinya datang memenuhi kuota _inbox_ yang tersisa. Dengan enggan ia membuka pesan itu.

 **Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?—Kakashi**

Ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

 **Hey, sungguh. Aku khawatir padamu. Sejak kemarin kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku? Apa sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu?—Kakashi**

Gadis Haruno itu menggeleng-geleng. Ada berapa banyak pria paranoid sepertinya di dunia ini.

 **Apa kau diculik? Apa ada seseorang yang mencuri ponselmu? Apa kau terluka hingga kau bahkan tidak bisa membalas pesanku? Apa kau kena kecelakaan? Sekali saja, balas pesanku, Sakura. Apa orang-orang yang waktu itu mengganggumu masih sering mengganggumu?—Kakashi**

Sakura mengernyit. Kelewat paranoid.

 **Apa aku harus ke tempatmu sekarang? Aku akan berangkat jika kau tidak juga membalas pesanku.—Kakashi**

Bodoh sekali. Mengapa bisa ada sosok sepertinya? Dengan sikap bodoh yang kelewat paranoid, pantas saja ia masih lajang di usia nyaris kepala tiga, pikirmu.

 **Aku serius, Sakura. Berheti main-main. Apa kau sedang bersama Sasuke? Jangan pernah selingkuh, Gadis Kecil.—Kakashi**

 **Bodoh.—Sakura**

Mau tak mau ia mengulas senyum geli. Membayangkan wajah Kakashi yang paranoid membuat gadis itu masih berusaha mendengus meremehkan—dan bukannya tertawa.

Dia sama sekali bukan kekasihnya. Mungkin belum. Pernyataan sepihaknya membuat Sakura mengumpat gurunya itu. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak ingat ia adalah gurunya. Saat ia membalas pesannya, Sakura memilih membalas sesukanya, tidak memikirkan tata karma antara guru dan murid.

Sebenarnya jika Kakashi- _sensei_ memikirkan tata karma, ia tidak mungkin mengirimi Sakura pesan bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak mungkin menyebutkan kata Sasuke dan selingkuh di kalimat yang sama. Jadi untuk apa ia peduli, eh?

Semenjak kejadian itu dan kala Sakura tidak membalas pesan pria itu sehari saja, ia akan memenuhi kotak masuknya. Gadis itu pikir hal itu adalah hal terbodoh, terkanak-kanakan, dan hal yang paling lucu yang dilakukan pria yang sudah nyaris 30 tahun itu.

" _Kau lagi-lagi bertingkah bodoh. Berhentilah melakukan hal yang tidak kuperintahkan!" bentak sosok tinggi itu._

" _Aku hanya mencoba membantu. Apa itu salah?" tanyanya lemah. Berusaha untuk membela diri._

" _Ya, kau salah karena aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."_

" _Lalu untuk apa kita menikah?" kini wanita itu setengah membentaknya._

" _Jadi kau ingin kita cerai? Baik!"_

Bayangan masa lalu membuat senyumannya hilang. Bahunya bergetar. Ia tidak menangis. Air matanya sudah habis terkuras dulu sekali. Kini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangis mengingat kejadian itu. Ia hanya sulit menghilangkan guncangan batinnya. Mengapa dulu ia hanyalah gadis kecil lemah yang sama sekali tidak bisa membantu ibunya.

Refleks Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Berusaha terlelap malam ini di tengah bayangnya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku setengah berlari melihat Sakura di depanku. Berusaha menyusul langkahnya. Lengan halus itu mendekap beberapa map dalam pelukannya. Andai saja aku adalah map itu. Aku sungguh rela.

Sakura selalu saja menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku sebesar itu. Atau mungkin aku justru tidak tahu apa salahku. Jadi apa di abad 21 menyelamatkan seseorang yang nyaris tertabrak sebuah truk adalah sebuah kesalahan besar?

 _Bruk!_

Karena melamun sembari berusaha mengejar Sakura, aku tertabrak seorang mahasiswi cantik berambut keemasan. Ia menunduk meminta maaf. Aku bangkit dan berusaha membatunya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shion?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia tersenyum manis

"Ya, _Sensei_. Maaf aku berjalan sembarangan."

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga melamun. Lain kali hati-hati."

Ia membungkuk memberi salam selamat tinggal dan aku berusaha mencari gadis _pink_ tadi. Sial. Ia menghilang.

Dengan terburu aku berlari mencari Haruno Sakura. Ah, sial. Dia benar-benar lepas dari pandanganku hari ini.

Aku menghela napas berat dan berniat berbalik sebelum aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal.

"Sensei, bisa kita bicara?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh. Dua sosok muridku yang satu jurusan dengan Sakura. Sama-sama aku ajar tahun lalu.

"Eh, hai, Uchiha, Uzumaki. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." sindirku. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyapaku. "Boleh. Kita bisa bicara di kafeteria."

Meski memang biasa dihuni dosen, biasanya jika ada yang harus dibicarakan antara mahasiswa dan dosen, di sanalah tempatnya.

"Bisa kita pinjam ruang diskusi di perpustakaan?" tanya Uzumaki terlihat serius.

Aku megernyit bingung, namun mengangguk. Seserius apa?

Kami menutup ruang diskusi yang memang disediakan di perpustakaan kampus. Aku dan dua mahasiswaku itu duduk bersebrangan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Ia malah sampai berdiri dan memukul pelan meja. Kalau saja tidak mengingat ini anaknya Minato—guruku dulu saat aku masih kuliah—aku sudah melemparnya ke lantai satu. Mahasiswa yang tidak tahu sopan-santun sekali.

"Yeah… kami baru dekat akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menukar pandang.

"Kau serius dengannya?" tanya Sasuke menatapku tajam.

Astaga, dua mahasiswaku sedang berusaha untuk mengancam seorang dosen? Apa ini adalah hal yang wajar terjadi? Maksudku, ayolah, aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan apa-apa selain memeluknya tempo hari.

"Tentu saja." jawabku serius.

"Kau tahu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Uh, maksudku, masa lalunya?" tanya Sasuke mengoreksi.

Aku menggeleng. "Kami belum terlalu dekat, sepertinya ia belum memercayaiku."

"Jadi apa alasanmu untuk membuat kami percaya?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Jika Sakura saja tidak, bagaimana kami bisa?"

"Kau akan selalu berurusan dengan kami jika berani menyakiti Sakura- _chan_." kata Naruto. Sosoknya yang biasanya selalu bercanda dan bertingkah konyol kini sepenuhnya hilang. Kini ia seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang berusaha melindungi seorang gadis dari seorang guru paedofil.

Oh, tidak. Coret bagian paedofil itu.

Aku menelan ludahku. Menghilangkan rasa serak. "Jadi ini alasan Sakura selalu tidak memiliki pacar? Dua pelindungnya yang _over protective._ Kasihan sekali." aku berusaha tertawa dan mencairkan ketegangan.

Namun tatapan keduanya seolah tidak menggambarkan bahwa mereka berminat dengan gurauanku.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin ini berjalan serius. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Jika mendekatinya saja sudah sesulit ini lalu apa yang kulakukan setelah aku berhasil? Menyakitinya? Jangan bodoh." aku mendengus dengan tatapan serius.

Sasuke menatap Naruto agar ia duduk. Kemudian ia pun duduk.

"Apa alasanmu untuk membuat kami percaya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin bermain-main. Sudah lewat masaku untuk itu, Uchiha, Uzumaki." jelasku serius. "Aku sudah hampir kepala tiga dan aku tidak mungkin main-main."

"Bagaimana bisa kami percaya?" tanya Naruto. "Bisa saja kau ini pria paedofil yang mengincar anak kecil hanya untuk bermain-main."

Aku mendengus mendengar tuduhan kejam anak guruku. Mungkin akan kulaporkan ia nanti.

"Jika aku memang hanya ingin bermain-main karena alasan paedofil, masih banyak mahasiswi yang ingin melakukannya tanpa penolakan." jawabku logis.

"Baiklah." ucap Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau ia sampai menangis."

Naruto menatapku masih dengan tatapan curiga. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan santai. "Aku mengawasimu, Paedofil- _sensei_."

Hei, kurang ajar sekali. Aku mendengus kesal. Dia benar-benar akan kulaporkan pada Minato- _sensei_.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat sosok Haruno Sakura melangkah di depanku. Dengan cepat aku melangkah menyusulnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawarku. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Masih ada kelas dua jam lagi." Jelasnya pendek dan dingin tanpa menoleh.

Beberapa langkah di depan kami, sosok Uchiha Sasuke muncul dan Sakura segera berhenti di depannya.

"Sasuke, bisa antar aku pulang jam 3 nanti? Setelah kelas terakhir kita." Tanya Sakura justru mengabaikan keberadaanku.

"Bo…"

"Hei, aku baru saja menawarkanmu." Potongku kesal. "Ayolah, pulanglah denganku."

"Astaga, Hatake- _sensei_ , aku tidak mau." Tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Dan kenapa kau justru menawarkan diri pada bocah Uchiha sialan itu?" tanyaku semakin kesal.

"Itu terserah padaku. Bukan urusanmu." Sinisnya.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa, kau pulang saja dengan Kakashi- _sensei_." Ucap Sasuke membuat perdebatan kami terhenti. Aku mau pun Sakura terkejut. Kami sama-sama tahu Sasuke sudah akan mengatakan 'boleh' tadi.

"Tapi, Sasuke…"

"Oh iya, aku ada urusan dengan _dobe_ , aku tinggal dulu, ya." Pamit Sasuke sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Ia menggeram kesal karena melihat Sasuke sudah menghilang.

"Lihat?! Sekarang Sasuke pergi dan itu sepenuhnya salahmu!" seru Sakura kesal.

Kini ia berlari meninggalkanku. Sakura terlihat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk menunggu selama dua jam. Ya… walau aku tahu rumahnya memang dekat, namun ia biasanya memang memilih diam di kampus selama durasi antar kelas meski pun terkadang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Aku juga dengan sabar akan menunggu 4 jam hanya untuk Sakura. Aku menunggunya di kafeteria sambil mengolah beberapa nilai mahasiswaku di laptop.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Setelah data nilaiku dari satu kelas selesai, ternyata masih pukul 2.30. Masih setengah jam lagi hingga Sakura selesai dari kelas terakhirnya hari ini. Aku memilih bersiap dan memarkirkan mobilku di gerbang depan lalu menunggu Sakura di luar kelasnnya.

Sakura tidak juga keluar membuatku khawatir.

Sasuke dan Naruto bahkan sudah terlihat keluar. Sasuke memang sempat menatap mataku dengan setengah mengancam, dan aku hanya mengabaikannya.

Aku menatap masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura di sana. Dengan wajah yang tertunduk seolah tertidur berbantalkan lengannya.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ya, aku akan pulang sendiri."

Aku mengernyit. "Bukannya kau akan pulang denganku?" tanyaku memastikan. Menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" serunya garang. "Aku tidak pernah berkata iya, seingatku." Ucap Sakura semakin ketus setelah aku melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku lagi. Sepertinya iya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku dan ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Sakura." Panggilku lagi berusaha menahannya.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan padaku, Kakashi?!" pekik Sakura frustasi. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

Aku sedikit terkejut karena pekikannya yang tiba-tiba. Kampus memang sudah sepi, wajar saja jika tidak ada yang peduli.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya meremas rambutnya dan menyisirnya ke belakang dengan sela-sela jemari.

Aku mencoba mendekat, namun ia mundur. Tetap menjaga jarak denganku. Panggilannya yang kini sudah tanpa embel-embel _sensei_ membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku gila. Kau mengacaukan pikiranku!" Dia membentakku. "Kau membuatku bermimpi indah hanya dengan membayangkan wajahmu sebelum tidur." Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Namun aku tahu ini semua pasti berakhir, jadi berhentilah sebelum semuanya bertambah kacau."

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mendekat kembali. Mengerti apa yang sedang ia coba untuk ungkapkan. Sakura kini tidak menolak. Aku menatap lurus sepasang _emerald_ rapuh itu.

"Kau juga merasakannya?" tanyaku meyentuh pipi kanannya.

Kata 'juga' membuat gadisku jauh lebih tenang kini.

"Itulah yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku bahkan tanpa aku mengetahui namamu dulu. Jauh sebelum kita bahkan memulai percakapan yang lebih dari sekadar guru dan murid." ucapku setengah berbisik. Sakura kini sudah lebih tenang.

"Jadi apakah kau ingin menikah denganku?" tanyaku lembut sembari berlutut di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari sakuku. Memamerkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget—tidak ada sama sekali ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan bahwa ia senang dengan lamaranku.

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaannya justru membuatku mengernyit. "Kau tidak mungkin serius denganku."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau.. aku.. semua.. kita tidak… semua ini…" gadis itu berkata tidak karuan.

Aku tersenyum lagi, masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia menggeleng pelan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?" tanyaku memastikan. Jawabannya ambigu.

Kini ia terlihat terlihat membuka wajahnya. Masih terlihat menolak kontak mata kami. menatap ke bawah. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." ucapku lembut dan mengelus pipinya pelan.

Saat aku hendak berbalik, Sakura mencengkram kemejaku di dada dengan kedua tangannya. "Kakashi."

"Ya?"

Sepasang iris teduh itu menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau tidak pantas denganku. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Yang kucari seorang istri. Bukan tempat _service_ mobil, Sakura." aku mengecup keningnya. Menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang semakin merenggang. "Aku akan menunngu jawabanmu, ok?"

"Tapi, Kakashi-"

Aku kembali menoleh dengan sabar. Aku tahu resiko memilih gadis yang jauh lebih muda dariku.

"Aku mau." Ia menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tidak." Sakura menyanggah dengan cepat membuatku kaget. "Aku sangat ragu. Apa kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan itu? Apa kau memang tidak akan meninggalkanku? Apa kau memang akan benar-benar memegang janjimu kelak? Aku ragu."

Sakura menatap kedua irisku. Menatap bergantian. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku ragu, Kakashi. Aku ragu…" bisik Sakura lirih.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin mengoreksi pertanyaanku. Aku sungguh tidak akan peduli jika kau meragukanku." Ucapku lembut. "Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Justru aku takut kau yang menyesal." bisik Sakura setengah putus asa. "Namun jika kau memang berpikir aku yang terbaik bagimu—aku mau."

Aku mengangkat dagunya. Mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya tenang setiap kali aku bersamamu. Aku merasa bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga." aku memeluk Sakuraku. "Besok kau pindah ke apartemenku."

Ia terlihat terkesiap. "Besok?"

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Ia terlihat hendak menolak, namun akhirnya pasrah akan keputusanku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Ini malam kesepuluh aku pindah ke apartemen Kakashi. Keraguan di dalam hatiku belum sepenuhnya hilang. Hanya saja keyakinanku tertanam jauh lebih dalam. Mengakar kuat. Menyingkirkan sedikit raguku.

 _Everything will be alright._

Kakashi menggeliat kecil membuatku menengadah menatap wajahnya. Ia tertidur sembari memelukku beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya saja aku kini terbagun dan teringat lagi masa lalu. Sepasang iris berbeda warna itu menatapku lembut.

Baru-baru ini aku baru tahu ia selalu memakai _softlens_ hitam demi menutupi iris merahnya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Mengecup keningku. Berusaha menenangkan.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." ucapku berusaha tidak menghilangkan senyuman itu, meski aku sadar senyumanku pasti memudar meski sedikit. "Hal yang tidak diketahui orang banyak."

Kini kedua iris itu menatapku serius. Ia melonggarkan pelukan kami. Memberi ruang bagiku.

"Dulu… saat aku masih kecil… aku sering sekali mengintip dari pintu kamarku." aku kini memulainya dengan narasi ringan. "Hal yang selalu terjadi adalah.. ruang keluarga kami yang seharusnya hangat dan menyenangkan, selalu beratakan setiap kali aku mengedarkan pandang."

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini firasatku saja atau memang benar." aku mendengus lirih. Terdengar putus asa. "Kepingan dari pecahan vas bunga berserakan di lantai. Foto keluarga kami tergeletak dengan kacanya yang sudah retak parah." suaraku mulai serak. "Dan hal yang selalu aku dengar selain kalimat umpatan ialah perdebatan mereka dan ucapan kata berpisah yang selalu mereka pekikan."

Kakashi mengernyit dalam mengerti akhir dari ceritaku. Aku menggunakan kata perdebatan demi menghaluskan inti pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah senang keluar dari kamar. Aku lebih senang mengurung diri sendiri di dalam kamar. Mengekang diri sendiri. Menutup mata dan telingaku dari semua kenyataan." bisikku lirih. "Mereka selalu mengatakan kata _perpisahan_ , tapi tak pernah sama sekali berpisah."

"Hingga suatu saat rumah benar-benar kosong. Berhari-hari aku tinggal sedirian. Dan beberapa hari itu juga aku tidak makan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan nasibku. Tidak ada makanan, tidak ada uang. Perabotan rumah hancur semua. Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

"Mereka meninggalkanku yang masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa hidup sendirian. Aku mencoba mengingat jalan menuju rumah teman-temanku dan hingga aku tinggal di rumah sahabatku untuk sementara waktu. Aku pernah tinggal di rumah Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, dan bahkan di rumah Ino. Hingga aku berusaha mencari rumah saudaraku yang mungkin bisa menampungku lebih lama."

"Paling lama aku tinggal di rumah Sasuke dan Naruto. Membuat mereka dekat denganku. Itulah kenapa mereka terus menjadi sahabatku sampai saat ini." jelasku. "Aku paling berhutang dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki."

Aku berusaha berhenti dan mengamati respon Kakashi. Namun ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memotong ceritaku.

"Lalu aku tinggal di rumah bibiku hingga aku SMA. Setelah lulus SMA aku mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan aku bertemu denganmu. Seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya memberikanku sebuah harapan." bisikku. Air mata kini sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Jadi apa aku boleh berharap sekarang?"

Kakashi memeluk tubuhku dengan hati-hati seolah aku akan pecah kapan pun jika ia bergerak sembarangan.

"Kau memiliki lebih dari sekedar harapan, Sakura."

Aku balas memeluknya meski lemah. Ini bukan hal mudah untuk diungkapkan.

"Kita akan menikah secepatnya." bisik Kakashi. "Aku janji hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi pada kita."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sedikit banyak ucapannya sudah membuatku lebih tenang.

"Aku harap kau mau menerimaku." suaraku semakin serak. Air mata jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. Inilah batasku.

"Kau lebih dari pantas untuk diterima. Aku mencintaimu." Aku semaki membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." aku tergugu. Takut sekali ia akan meninggalkanku. Entahlah kenapa aku merasakan rasa takut yang berlebih. Apa ini yang namanya paranoid? Apa ini karma karena aku pernah mengejeknya paranoid dulu?

"Tak akan pernah." Ia mencium pipiku lalu beralih ke kening dan hidungku, kemudian mengecup bibirku.

Entah kenapa aku sepenuhnya percaya pada sosok ini. Sungguh tak ada ragu lagi bagiku untuk terus menetapkan ia sebagai seluruh pilihanku.

"Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu?" tawar Kakashi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. "Apa itu?" ekspresi Kakashi yang seolah menahan tawa membuatku penasaran.

"Dulu, Uzumaki dan Uchiha pernah mengancamku." jelas Kakashi membuatku mengernyit. "Berkata bahwa aku akan berhadapan dengan mereka jika aku berani menyakitimu."

Mau tak mau aku turut menahan tawa.

"Jangan pernah hiraukan mereka." ucapku setengah bencanda, menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Namun Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak, Sakura. Mereka serius mengancamku. Kau seharusnya ada di sana untuk mengetahui seberapa penting kamu bagi mereka." Ia menatapku serius. Aku tersenyum.

"Mereka memang selalu menjagaku sejak kecil."

Aku tahu. Aku sangat terharu akan prilaku dua pria itu. Sosok yang tidak akan pernah menyakitiku. Dua pria yang selalu menjagaku tanpa aku minta.

"Tapi mulai sekarang, biarkan aku yang menjagamu."

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa kini aku akan tetap bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak meskipun baru saja mengungkapkan kenyataan pahit masa laluku.

"Tidurlah."

Kakashi mencium keningku dan kembali memelukku erat. Berusaha membuatku cukup nyaman untuk kembali tertidur.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Gadis itu nampak menawan dengan _shiromuku_ atau yukata putihnya dan sang mempelai pria dengan _montsuki haori hakama_ , sejenis yukata hitam khusus untuk pernikahan. Seperti pada umumnya rakyat Jepang, mereka mengadakan pernikahan dengan sesuai adat Shinto.

Sebuah _wataboshi_ menutup rambut _pink_ -nya dengan sempurna. Membuat hanya Kakashi yang di depannyalah yang bisa menikmati wajah bersemburat merah dengan _make up_ tipis dan senyuman malu-malu.

Hanya beberapa orang penting saja yang diundang dalam pernikahan ini. Beberapa diantaranya dua pria yang berkepribadian jauh berbeda yang duduk di kursi barisan depan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang tersenyum. Meski nyaris tidak terlihat, sesungguhnya Uchiha itu tersenyum melihat sahabat kecilnya kini bahagia dan tidak membutuhkan penjagaannya lagi.

Sudah lama sekali ia melihat sosok Sakura yang lemah. Gadis yang hanya bisa meringkuk di kamarnya. Menunduk dalam kala mendengar ucapan sinis yang sesungguhnya ditujukan untuk menyemangatinya. Sosok yang sungguh terlihat menyedihkan dan sangat butuh untuk dilindungi.

Batinnya tertatih. Mentalnya merangkak. Terjatuh bukan suatu hal yang mudah. Ia bangkit amat perlahan.

Kini lihatlah gadis itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi Hatake. Hatake Sakura.

Acara pernikahan dimulai dan pendeta Shinto mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk memurnikan dua sosok di depannya.

Masing-masing kemudian dipersilahkan untuk meminum tiga cangkir sake. Masing-masing tiga kali.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan mengucapkan janji suci.

Setelah itu anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat dari kedua keluarga bergantian meminum sake. Menandakan persatuan ikatan melalui pernikahan itu.

Di akhir upacara pernikahan mereka ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji ranting Sakaki. Ranting dari pohon keramat untuk diberikan kepada Dewa Shinto. Mengusir roh jahat dan pembersihan. Lalu mereka memanjatkan doa persembahan kepada Dewa.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet dan buang air kecil saat ini. Wajahku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri demi mencari toilet. Mungkin agak sulit karena aku mengenakan yukata. Agak merepotkan, sebenarnya.

Dan saat itu juga aku melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bersandar di dinding seolah sudah menungguku. Aku berusaha tidak memedulikan mereka dan menuntaskan niatku.

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

Saat aku berbalik, Sasuke dan Naruto meninji pelipis dan perutku. Tidak memberi efek yang tinggi, namun aku sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku tak suka.

"Hanya ancaman jika kau berani menyakitinya." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Yah… setidaknya kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu. Pastikan Sakura- _chan_ akan baik-baik saja." Tambah Naruto serius.

Aku menghela napas.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku. "Kalian yakin akan melepas Sakura berharga kalian dengan syarat sederhana itu? Tentu saja jawabannya akan selalu 'iya'. Akan kupastikan ia baik-baik saja di sisiku."

"Kuharap begitu." Balas Sasuke sembari berlalu. Naruto yang awalnya terlihat hendak melawan, kini hanya mengekor Sasuke melangkah ke luar toilet.

Aku menoleh ke cermin. Tidak memar, hanya sedikit sakit. Kuharap Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir, kedua pemuda itu tetap saja mengancamku. Aku akan mengerti kenapa Sakura begitu berharga bagi mereka—karena ia juga berharga bagiku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku tersenyum melihat Kakashi mulai membuka _wataboshi_ -ku. Kami sudah berdua sekarang. Ia mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Sakura… kau siap?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Kapan pun kau inginkan." Aku mendekat dan menempelkan kedua tanganku di dadanya. Bergerak naik dan berhenti di kedua belah pipinya. Berjinjit untuk menciumnya lagi. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau juga menginginkannya." bisik Kakashi.

Pipiku merona merah tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. "Seorang istri sudah sepantasnya tidak menolak."

"Semua tak berjalan seperti itu jika bersamaku." kini lengannya menarik pingganggu semakin mendekat denga tubuhnya. "Kau bisa menolak jika kau tidak menyukainya."

Aku kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Aku akan selalu siap."

Dan dengan jawaban terakhirku, Kakashi semakin mencumbuku. Membuat malam ini terasa jauh lebih panjang dari malam-malam yang pernah kami lalui bersama sebelumnya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan setenngah berjinjit. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan kebisingan. Aku takut Sakura sudah tidur malam ini. Biasanya ia memang tidur cepat.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar kami. Aman. Sakura sama sekali tidak terbangun. Aku menggantung pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Membersihkan wajah dan menyikat gigiku, lalu aku melangkah pelan ke atas kasur.

"Kau baru pulang, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak. Matanya masih menutup. Aku hampir saja berpikir ia mengigau.

Aku menoleh. "Aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku menghampirinya setelah selesai memakai piyama. Melepas maskerku. Juga sepasang _softlens._

Sakura menatapku dan tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Maaf tidak menunggumu pulang. Aku kurang enak badan. Aku memang belum tidur."

"Kau sepertinya terlalu lelah." Aku berbaring di sampingnya. "Tidurlah." Aku membelai surainya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhanku.

"Apa ada yang terjadi hari ini? Bagaimana kerjanya?" tanya Sakura. Kebiasaannya untuk bertanya tentang apa saja yang kujalani sepanjang hari. "Kau terlihat bahagia hari ini."

"Aku ingin melacak keberadaan orang tuamu, Sakura." Jelasku. "Aku akan bergabung dalam dunia detektif dalam kasus ini. Mungkin aku akan berhenti di Konoha _University_ dan akan sering pergi ke Tokyo."

Ucapanku membuatnya menahan napas. Bibirnya lalu terkatup, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Kakashi."

Aku menggeleng tegas. "Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura menggigit bibir ragu. "Itu bukanlah hal penting, kan?"

"Semua hal yang menyangkut dirimu itu penting, Sakura." Bisikku. Lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Entahlah, Kakashi."

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu kenapa mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian? Mungkin saja… hanya mungkin… mereka tidak sengaja, kan? Mungkin saja mereka mencarimu, namun ternyata kau sudah pergi. Atau mungkin saja ternyata mereka diancam."

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu mereka pasti mencarimu."

Ia menggulum bibir atasnya. "Bagaimana kalau tidak begitu?"

Aku membelai pipinya. Menenangkan istriku tercinta.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu di sini."

Aku memeluknya. Memeluk seseorang yang kau cintai adalah satu-satunya cara paling ampuh untuk menenangkan hati orang. Meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidurlah. Kau bilang kau tidak enak badan? Aku tidak ingin istriku yang cantik ini sakit."

Ia memaksakan tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Setelah yakin Sakura sudah tidur, aku juga memutuskan untuk tidur.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Dengan tubuh setengah terhuyung karena lelah, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah menaruh sepatu di rak dan memakai sepatu rumah, aku mulai melangkah masuk dan melonggarkan dasiku.

" _Tadaima_." Ucapku. Sama sekali tidak kudengar jawaban. Aku hanya mendengar sebuah isak dari arah dapur.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dan menatapku.

"Kakashi, aku kehilangannya."

Aku mengernyit, belum mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku dirampok. Sasuke dan Naruto yang membantuku untuk kembali ke rumah." Jelasnya namun masih belum cukup jelas untuk bisa kumengerti. " _Chip_ itu… aku kehilangannya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangannya?" sambarku cepat. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu menjaganya, Sakura."

"Aku dirampok, Kakashi."

Aku menatap istriku itu tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menjaganya, Sakura."

Kini Sakura justru menatapku dengan iris basah.

"Astaga. Seorang wanita dirampok tiga orang pria, apa yang bisa kulakukan?!" serunya kesal. "Yang hilang bukan hanya _chip_ itu, semua identitasku juga hilang. Dan kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan keadaanku?!"

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak membawanya kemana-mana!" kesalku setengah frustasi. Apa yang akan kulakukan kini? Aku akan dipecat.

"Aku tak tahu tentang masa depan, oke? Kupikir jika kutinggalkan resikonya akan semakin besar karena tidak ada yang menjaganya."

"Lalu kau pikir kau cukup kuat untuk menjaganya?" tanyaku lagi. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku."

Sakura mendelik kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku menghubungimu, Bodoh?!" sentaknya membuat emosiku terpancing. " _A crazy-busy people like you never had a time even for take a call from your wife!_ "

Setelah itu Sakura berbalik dan aku duduk di meja makan meremas rambutku.

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu depan membuatku menoleh. Sekilas terlintas segala bayanganku membentaknya. Memarahinya.

Sakura pegi?

Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Dengan cepat tanpa sempat memakai maskerku aku keluar rumah dan mengerjar Sakura. Ia baru saja menyebrang dan masih berusaha lari. Aku memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk jika ia memintaku untuk berpisah dan mengakhiri semuanya sampai di sini.

Astaga, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!

Naruto dan Sasuke pasti akan memenggal kepalaku jika mereka tahu apa yang terjadi terjadi. Aku menggeleng keras. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif.

Aku berlari dan mengejarnya sebisaku.

"Sakura." panggilku. Aku menahan tangannya. Menggenggam erat. Ia sama sekali tidak berbalik. Sebelah tangannya ia taruh di depan dada seolah menunjukkan di bagian mana ia terluka. Karenaku.

"Lihat aku, Sakura." bisikku.

Dengan enggan ia menatap kedua irisku yang berbeda warna dengan tatapan terluka. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Sakura, maaf."

Ia terlihat terdiam.

"Maaf, aku memang bodoh."

Ia kini sepenuhnya berhadapan denganku.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Ia menyimak ucapanku. "Aku pernah bertemu seorang gadis cantik. Gadis tercantik yang pernah aku temui." Tatapannya menandakan ia cemburu. Aku tersenyum kecil walau aku tahu saatnya sungguh tidak tepat. "Seorang gadis yang pernah mengacaukan hatiku. Aku sampai kewalahan karenanya." Ia mengernyit, merasa terganggu. "Gadis yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap detiknya." Bisikku lirih. Menunjukkan keputusasaan yang kurasakan kini. "Namun aku harap kini ia memaafkanku karena kecerobohanku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi, Sakura." bisikku. Aku juga terluka melihatnya terluka karena aku. "Karena kaulah gadis itu."

"Kumohon maafkan aku… ayo kita pulang." aku melangkah mendekat dan mendekap tubuhnya erat. Bahunya berguncang kecil membuatku semakin mendekapnya.

"Aku yang salah. Semua ini salahku sejak awal."

"Maaf." Sakura bergumam dengan suara serak. "Aku seharusnya mungkin memang menghubungimu."

"Ssshhh…" aku menggeleng dan menyangga daguku di atas kepalanya. "Aku akan keluar dan kembali mengajar di Konoha _University_. Kalau hal ini membuat hubungan kita renggang, aku lebih baik mengambil langkah aman. Masa bodoh dengan mencari kedua orang tuamu. Aku hanya ingin Haruno Sakura tetap di sampingku."

Gadis yang kucintai itu meremas kemejaku. Aku merasakan tangannya yang bergetar lemah.

"Aku pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kan?" aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Menatap sepasang _emerald_ miliknya yang indah.

"Ayo pulang." aku merangkulnya dan menuntunnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Ia mengangguk pelan dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggangku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku tersenyum menatap foto keluarga kami dengan Kakashidan anak kami. Seorang pria kecil berambut terurai normal dengan rambut perak dan sepasang _emerald._ Sungguh tidak ada yang mendominasinya diantara kami.

Di sebelah foto kami ada sebuah foto keluarga kecilku dulu. Kakashi menyelamatkanku dari ketakutan ini. Aku tersenyum lembut menatap fotonya.

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Mencium pipiku.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Ya." aku menatap wajahnya yang tanpa masker itu. "Aku berpikir tentang betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu."

Mungkin hubungan kami tidak semulus yang kupikirkan, hanya saja semuanya tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Sesekali kami memang bertengkar, namun selalu berakhir dengan damai dan saling memaafkan.

Kakashi mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Pertengkaran dalam sebuah hubungan adalah hal yang wajar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi- _sensei_." gumamku tersenyum geli.

"Jadi aku ini masih gurumu?" goda Kakashi membalikkan tubuhku. Membuat kami berhadapan.

"Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal." aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

"Seperti apa?" tanyanya tersenyum.

"Seperti arti cinta itu sesungguhnya." aku mencium bibirnya. Kakashi memeluk pinggangku. Menarik tubuhku semakin dekat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Yeah… ini tidak buruk juga, kurasa.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacots Ceria:

Hai, _guys_! ^^ _Another fic of mine which_ GJ _and absurd_. _Nah_ , _what do you think about this_?

Awalnya mau aku jadiin SasuSaku, hanya saja kemudian aku merasa bahwa Sakura itu bukan cuma untuk Sasuke, dan karena Sasukenya aku bawa dulu, jadi Sakura dikasih Kakashi dulu. XD

Eh, serius. Maksudku aku pikir kalau dijadiin Sasuke, tokohnya terlalu kaku, jadi… selain karena Sasuke lagi sama aku *ditajong*, aku juga merasa dia ga cocok jadi _couple_ -nya Saku di sini. *ngelel ke Sakura* dan juga aku sedang berusaha menyebar minatku nggak cuma ke SasuSaku, tapi juga ItaSaku seperti di "Gomenasai, Sakura", SasoSaku seperti di "Demi Sebuah Senyuman", ntar mau ada GaaSaku, SaiSaku, dll. Sakura untuk semua! XD

Dan ini OS terpanjangku. XD *yaterus* Hehehe…. Bangga aja. Betewe bosenin ga OS panjang gini?.-. * _just asking_ * Dan apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Dan apakah tersisa _typo_? Yang nemu typo bilang aja, ok? ^^

Ok, ga banyak bacot lagi deh.

Menerima _review_ dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, dll) ^^ _Let me see your cruel side_ , haha.

 _Review, yak!_ ^^


End file.
